The Prom Continuation
by melissawhite1984
Summary: One shots of missing scenes from The Prom Equivalency Pure Shamy fluff!
1. Chapter 1 - The Moment of Panic

Sheldon quickly followed Amy out to the couch. "Sit down Amy and I will get you a bottle of water." Amy could only nod her head in response as she was still desperately trying to regain control of her breathing. Sheldon handed Amy her bottle of water and sat down in his spot, angling his body towards her. "Amy try taking slow deep breaths, from what I was just reading that should help."

Sheldon was beginning to worry, Amy hadn't spoken since he told her he loved her and he was starting to panic. Amy's breathing was now returning to normal and she quietly took a sip of her water.

"Thank you for the water Sheldon" Amy glanced over at Sheldon still trying to process what had just happened.

"Are you ok now?" Sheldon gently placed his hand on top of Amy's, rubbing his thumb along her fingers. "Yes Sheldon I'm feeling much better now, thank you" Amy whispered as a thrill went down her spine from the unexpected contact.

"Amy you … um … never did finish what you were saying before in the hall …" Sheldon looked to Amy sheepishly.

Now that he had said it twice he needed to hear Amy say it too, his brain was starting to itch at her incomplete sentence. Amy reached over and gently put her free hand on top of Sheldon's. "Well that's because someone interrupted me." Amy smiled up at Sheldon, her face felt like it was bursting with happiness.

Amy slowly moved her hand up to cup Sheldon's cheek. She gently ran her thumb along his cheek bone as tears began to pool in her eyes. "Sheldon …" Amy looked into his eyes … "I love you …" a tear escaped and began sliding down her cheek. Sheldon gently caught the stray tear with his thumb caressing her face as he did.

"Amy" he whispered. "Sheldon you have no idea how happy you have made me tonight, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Amy smiled shyly.

As they shared some serious eye coitus Amy had a strong urge to kiss Sheldon. "Sheldon I'm going to ki…" before she could even get the words out Sheldon pulled her closer and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, with both their emotions being poured into this one kiss. Sheldon slowly ran his hands down Amy's arms, resting them on her hips. He tightened his grip on her waist as he slowly ran his tongue along her top lip, moaning at the sensation. Amy's arms moved up his back, wrapping around Sheldon's neck as she pulled him deeper in to the kiss. Sheldon slowly deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore Amy's as she moaned into his mouth. As they continued kissing Sheldon began lowering Amy down onto the couch, towering over her as he kissed the life out of her.

Sheldon suddenly broke off the kiss, the need for oxygen too overpowering to ignore any longer. But he didn't immediately pull away from Amy, instead he looked down into her gleaming emerald eyes and saw all the love Amy had for him shining up at him. Sheldon gently brushed a strand of Amy's hair away from her eyes and whispered "Amy."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence again." Amy giggled up at Sheldon. "Well by all means try again." Sheldon smirked at Amy. "Sheldon … I'm going to kiss you now." Amy quickly pulled on Sheldon's shirt so he was flush against her and began to kiss him with as much passion as he had just kissed her. Moaning into her mouth Sheldon was suddenly very aware of the close proximity of their bodies and how wonderful and soft Amy felt beneath him. As Amy began to run her tongue along Sheldon's top lip, he pushed his hips against Amy harder, feeling her gasp and break the kiss.

As they both caught their breath looking into each others eyes Amy quietly whispered "As much as I don't want to stop this, we really should be getting to our prom night Sheldon." Sheldon took a deep breath, still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, "I agree" he whispered back as he quickly kissed Amy's cheek and began to stand up in front of the couch. He offered his hand to Amy to help her get up.

Once she was standing beside him he intwined their fingers and gently gave them a quick squeeze. "Shall we go to prom Dr Fowler?" "I would love to Dr Cooper" Amy smiled radiantly back at Sheldon.

As they ascended the stairs up to their roof top prom Sheldon gripped Amy's hand and looked down at her, smiling his special Amy smile. "You look beautiful Amy" Sheldon said as they reached the door to the roof. "Thank you Sheldon" Amy beamed "You look very sexy" she winked back at him.

As Amy began to reach for the door, Sheldon tugged on her arm bringing her back against him. He tucked the stray hair behind Amy's ear again and gave her a quick loving kiss. As he pulled back he whispered "I love you" and shyly smiled down at Amy. Amy couldn't wipe the giddy grin off her face as she whispered back "I know" and winked at Sheldon as she reached over to open the door. "Vixen" Sheldon muttered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Corsage

As Sheldon and Amy walked towards the front door Sheldon suddenly reached for Amy's hand. "Amy wait, I have something for you."

Sheldon quickly walked over to his desk and opened the top draw. Inside he had hidden a corsage which he purchased for Amy earlier in the day. Sheldon removed the corsage from its packaging and presented it to Amy.

"This is for you Amy, I wanted this night to be special for you, for you to have the prom night you dreamed of when you were younger."

Sheldon leaned closer to Amy and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Sheldon, this is perfect" Amy looked up at Sheldon, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you … so much" Amy sniffed as Sheldon reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, gently giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"You're welcome" he whispered as he reached for the corsage to place on Amy's wrist. After the corsage was in place, Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist, hugging him tight against her, inhaling his delightful clean talc smell. With her head buried in Sheldon's chest Amy found her courage and quietly whispered "I love you Sheldon … more than I ever thought possible."

Sheldon tightened his grip around Amy's waist and moved his hand to wrap around her neck. He placed a gentle kiss on Amy's temple "I love you Amy" he kissed his way down Amy's cheek placing gentle loving kisses along her jaw line.

"Amy" Sheldon's voice had dropped to barely a whisper, his emotions suddenly pouring out.

"Amy, I love you" Sheldon whispered as he looked into Amy's beautiful green eyes and suddenly he felt that everything had fallen into place.

"I love you too, Sheldon." Amy moved her hands up Sheldon's chest and wrapped them around his neck as he leaned in to capture Amy's lips. Amy moaned at the contact, feeling her knees go weak with the passion Sheldon was pouring into this kiss. Sheldon gently ran his tongue along Amy's upper lip and moaned into her mouth. As Sheldon deepened the kiss, feeling their tongues gently dancing together, he ran his hands up and down Amy's spine, feeling her shiver under his finger tips. Letting his hands rest on the curve of Amy's posterior, Sheldon broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

After catching his breath Sheldon chuckled, "Good lord woman what have you done to me!" Amy pulled back slightly and smiled at Sheldon, "The exact same thing that you have done to me." Sheldon gave Amy another quick kiss before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers once again. "Come on lets go to prom!".

Sheldon and Amy walked hand in hand up to the roof of the apartment each stealing glances at the other as they walked. As they approached the door to the roof Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand "Are you ready to go to the prom Dr Fowler?" Amy beamed up at Sheldon before quickly reaching up to give him a gentle kiss "Why yes I am Dr Cooper."


End file.
